Plants vs Zombies: Countries
''Plants vs Zombies: Countries ''is the 1st game that i created History (After Tutorial) Crazy Dave: Ugh, those zombies are soooooooo stressing... I think we need a break... TIME FOR MY NEWEST MACHINE, PENYY Penyy: Yes, User Dave? Crazy Dave: Penyy can take us for anyplace you can imagine LET'S TRAVEL!!!! Game Modes Adventure Mode - Go travel with Crazy Dave and fight zombies in a lot of countries like China and Ireland Zen Garden - A peaceful place where you can take care of your plants to get coins and power-ups I Zombie - This time you will help DR. Zomboss train the zombies to destroy the plants and eat the brains Airplane Mode (New) - Fight inside the airplane with zombies coming of all countries, everytime the airplane lands you get one more plant to fight and three kinds of zombies join the plane Areas Brazil - Welcome to the state of Amazonia, a beauty place full of plants, but the zombies are here too, and they want your brains, in some levels there's a river and the most of brazilian zombies like to swim, making lily pads very useful here Japan - Now we are at the city of Tokyo, where you will find gastronomy related plants like nori and rice and japanese culture related zombies like sumo zombies, sometimes a volcano erupts, so be careful with the lava Mexico - We are in a hot place, so hot that can paralyze your plants for some seconds, the most of mexican plants and zombies are gastronomy related like jalapeños and taco eating contestant zombie. Canada - A cold place with gold tiles, the plants and zombies found here are usually cold and maple related, the gold tiles were created by the gold leaves that fall in the fall. Egypt - Last time we were here we messed up the time, so don't be scared if you see some ancient egypt zombies and gravestones, here sandstorms happen everytime and the zombies like this. Greece - Here the game is totally different, because is a classic tower defense that happens in the hills that one of the ancient greece battle happened, the plants are adapted to this country, but they can be used in other countries too Ireland - A beautiful place full of nature, and by nature i mean plants, battle the zombies in a place that can give you luck or unluck to help/disturb your battle. Australia - Beauty or dangerous? Here the zombies ride animals and the plants are usually poisonous and deadly, here you will find gravestones of dead animals that summon zombie animals until destroyed. Italy - Mamma Mia! Now you are in the most delicious country where you will found delicious plants like ketshooter and venomlive, but don't let your plants get hypnotized by the delicious fragance of the pizzas. France - The most romantic place in the Earth, here you will find plants like rose dancer and shy flower, imitater will imitate your plants, well she isn't the only with this power, here rains everytime and fire plants can't be used. South Africa - Welcome to the savanna, but it's closed during the day and if we want to explore it we will need to play at night, you will find coffe bean to help your plants wake up (mushrooms don't sleep) and parasol-shroom to protect your plants from catapult zombies. Hawaii - Remember your adventures at the big wave beach? The Hawaii is the 2.0 big wave beach, here the tides can be low or high and you will find tropical plants like palm trees or pina cooladas. Agentina - a cold place with a lot of thunderstorms, here the thunders can burn your plants (unless they are electric) and the hail can destroy your plants (unless they ar fire or ice plants). China - One of the most developed countries in the Earth, here you will find power tiles and robot related zombies, the most of plants are technological related like infi-nut and tile turnip. United States - Your travel has ended, or maybe not, you are back in home but the zombies still hunting your brains, defeat them the last time, if you think it's going to be easy, you are wrong, airplanes are landing and zombies of every country are leaving them Plants World Plants Mondial plants Mondial plants are plants that can be purchased for 5 postal cards each, you can get postal cards by completing infinite zone levels, opening pinatas and completing airplane mode levels. Obs: you can only buy Dandelion during Springening, jack o' lantern during Lawn of doom, Holly barrier during Feastivus and Pumpkin pie during Food fight and Birthdayz; archijoke is cheaper during April fools day Gemium plants Gemium plants are plants that can be purchased for 100 gems each, you can get gems opening senior pinata, completing quests and rarely defeating strong zombies Obs: Christmas tree can only be purchased during Feastivus and Flower-in-the-pumpkin can be only be purchased during Lawn of doom. Other Zombies Ambushes Each area have an exclusive ambush Obs: this page needs help with grammar, as the owner isn't from an english speaking country and Google translator isn't very accurate. Brain Busters Each area have it's own Brain buster; The United States Brain buster is one of another country's brain buster selected randomly Infinite Areas Each Country has it's own Infinite Area, Different from Pvz and Pvz2, every 10 levels, you will play a randomly generated Brain Buster Inifinite Plants By getting achievements, you can get plants, the most of them are the mints and returning plants Category:Games